Winter
by LadyLoba
Summary: Cuando todo había ya caído, encontró una nueva y fascinante razón para vivir. ¿Qué le había pasado, qué cruzaba por su mente, qué ocultaba su corazón? ¿Quién era realmente Adolf Reindhardt? Desarrollado principalmente en los 39 días perdidos del Annex 1 en el espacio. AdolfxEva. Dadle una oportunidad y muchos reviews.


**Winter**

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine…_

Dark Paradise, Lana del Rey

1

FUIMOS HUMANOS

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los ojos, tímidamente, se alzaron dejando el escrutinio casi ansioso de las manos de su dueña, para ir a posarse en la figura que la encaraba, firme como una árbol, en silenciosa espera de su respuesta; sintió su lengua enredarse, no podía ni siquiera sostener la mirada sobre aquélla verdadera estatua viviente de ojos gélidos, inexpresivos, medio ocultos por los mechones rubios que caían en su frente. Del resto de su cara… ni hablar, era imposible identificarla debajo del altísimo cuello de su chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntarle, impaciente pero suave. Ella dio un respingo, apretando los puños sobre la falda presa de su nerviosismo; no estaba dispuesta a decir nada, se había dicho cuando llegó a las instalaciones, había jurado a sí misma no abrir la boca sino para lo indispensable, e incluso con eso tenía sus reservas. Ahora estaba ahí ese hombre exigiéndole saber algo muy íntimo, algo que quería guardar en su corazón como la última cosa que la sujetaba al mundo real… si es que hubo alguno más allá de las paredes de su casa y, ahora, de las de la U-NASA.

Por fin, se atrevió a murmurar:

-Eva… Eva Frost.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza, fijando su atención en las manos aún crispadas, temerosa de que la voz de aquél hombre, grave como un trueno, clara como el relámpago, volviera a acometerla con preguntas cada vez más monótonas y difíciles de responder; su edad, dónde vivía, qué hacía, porqué sus padres de buenas a primeras la entregaron como cordero de sacrificio a ese lugar…

Pero sólo escuchó tres palabras. No eran una pregunta. Eran una orden, aunque sonaba casi… casi como una petición.

-Ven conmigo, Eva.

No pudo hacerlo, las piernas parecían no querer responderle y el resto de su cuerpo seguía dolorosamente encorvado en una postura fetal que se negaba a recuperar una pinta más adecuada; ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba asustada, asustada de todos y decepcionada de todo.

Nunca había sido valiente. Eva jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a algo así.

Sintió como si una descarga le recorriera el cuerpo, y se estremeció cuando la mano del hombre se apoyó en su hombro. Éste casi de inmediato la retiró, justo cuando la joven alzaba la mirada, desconcertada, hacia él; supuso que eran invenciones suyas porque ¿acaso había notado un destello de temor en los ojos del hombre? ¿Temor, esa era la palabra correcta? ¿Porqué _él _le temería a _ella_? Estuvo a punto de buscar su mano, aquélla mano firme que la había sujetado por apenas un segundo, o poco menos, cuando notó que la escabullaba rápidamente en los bolsillos de su impecable pantalón. Sí, no cabía duda, lo había asustado.

-Perdóneme. –repuso de todo corazón, levantándose como autómata y volviendo a mirar el suelo, como si ahora sus zapatos le fascinaran.

-No importa. –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros brevemente antes de darle la espalda. –Ven.

Y desde ese día, lo siguió colocándose apenas un par de pasos tras él, con las manos unidas a la altura de su falda y con la cabeza inclinada, dejando que su cortina de cabello platinado le ocultara el rostro. A partir de ese día fue él, y sólo _él_, a quien permitió dirigirle tantas palabras como deseara recibiendo sus más sinceras respuestas.

Pero ella no lo sabía. No sabía ni siquiera lo más elemental de él; aquél hombre de los ojos indiferentes pasaba por ella todos los días y hablaban, hablaban de todo lo que había pasado y pasaría cuando aquél proyecto ultrasecreto levantara el vuelo, de cómo otros tantos estaban en el mismo limbo que ellos, de cómo lo que iban a ver no se parecía en nada a ninguna vejación o desgracia que hubiesen presenciado jamás.

-Ya falta menos. –le dijo él un día. Estaban sentados en uno de los salones, viendo ir y venir gente del proyecto con sus impecables ropas y sus papelotes. Eva estaba inclinada sobre una taza de café a medio terminar, echando vistazos breves a la ventana empapada con la lluvia. No estaba segura de exactamente cuántos días llevaba ahí, ni siquiera guardaba memoria de todo lo que el hombre le había explicado y comenzaba a sentir un retorzón de tripas horroroso.

-Herr Reindhardt. –le dijo de pronto, echándole un rápido vistazo antes de volver a refugiarse en el color turbio de su bebida.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es… es en verdad tan peligrosa la operación?

Llevaba días y noches pensando lo mismo, que si la operación no funcionaba y la echaban por inútil quedándose sola, si moría porque no lograba resistirla, si dolería mucho después… tantas preguntas que la atormentaban y que el hombre, al que sólo conocía por su apellido, no parecía contestar con claridad.

Él entonces se refugió, como Eva, un momento en su taza como si en la oscuridad aromática del café hallara la mejor manera de explicarle.

-Hmm… es verdad que el porcentaje de éxito es bajo. Y es verdad también que es algo delicado y por lo tanto riesgoso para la vida. ¿Pero porqué te preocupas tanto? –entonces los ojos verdes se posaron en el tímido y frágil rostro de la jovencita. –Da igual morir aquí que en un accidente de tránsito o en tu cama. De hecho casi diría que es mejor así, dormida, sin saber los horrores del mundo que sigue despierto… morir entre el canturreo de una máquina sin sentir ni oír nada es lo más humano que podemos recibir.

-¿Morir? –saltó de pronto. Los nervios se le habían alterado aún más con aquéllas siniestras palabras. -¡Pero yo no quiero morir!

-Si no mueres aquí lo harás en otro lado. La muerte no hace diferencia entre una vida y otra, Eva, simplemente las toma cuando su capricho se lo ordena. Morir en silencio… -repitió, y sus ojos se perdieron en la ventana, pensativos –es el único consuelo que le queda a la gente como tú… y yo.

-¿Usted quiere morir, Herr Reindhardt?

Su interlocutor siguió ahí, perdido en las gruesas gotas que se apilaban en el cristal. Sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas a la taza, y Eva creyó notar fugazmente algo, como una cicatriz, casi llegando a la primera falange de uno de sus dedos. Se dijo entonces que no sabía casi nada de él, ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni quién era su familia… ni siquiera conocía su rostro y, aún así…

"¿Usted quiere morir?" La verdad, ella jamás había pensado en la idea de morir y por lo tanto, tampoco había elegido una manera adecuada para hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que tampoco había pensado en una manera de vivir, ni siquiera en una justa motivación; y, quienes no pueden vivir, deben morir como sea, donde sea… ¿A eso se estaba refiriendo él?

El terror le subió desde el corazón hasta los ojos, inundándolos de silenciosas lágrimas. Era demasiado lo que le estaban exigiendo, le hacían tener su propia vida entre sus manos… no, dejar su vida en manos de otros cuando ni siquiera la había disfrutado; ¿ese sería su fin, haber vivido como un objeto para morir como un objeto? ¿Aquél era su destino, ser poco más que una cosa y poco menos que un humano?

-"Debo hacer esto –pensó, -debo encontrar una motivación para vivir… antes de la cirugía. Y, cuando la encuentre…"

No tenía amigos, ni familia, ni siquiera libertad aunque esa la había perdido hacía años. ¿Qué motivación podía conseguir…?

El hombre se puso bruscamente de pie, dejando su taza casi vacía sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca.

-Debo hablar con el capitán. –fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia el estrecho pasillo que conducía a los contiguos salones. Eva se quedó ahí plantada, ignorando el canturreo de la lluvia y el calor del café, con los ojos grandes y fríos clavados en la oscuridad difuminada del sitio por el que acababa de desaparecer su interlocutor. Cuán extraño era ese hombre, que hablaba poco, decía tanto y no mostraba nada; no sabía de su sentir ni de su pensar, ni había visto su cara más allá de sus eternamente mudos ojos.

El aplastante enigma amenazaba con ahogarla, con arrastrarla a un abismo hasta dejarla indolente y aburrida de todo, de vuelta a su cúpula silenciosa de ignorancia y de miedo.

Pero…

No, aquello no podía continuar así. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que entenderlo; quería escuchar esa voz, conocer lo que resguardaba su mente, ver esa cara que se refugiaba con el temor de un niño. Quería conocer al comandante Reindhardt y lo haría, juraba que lo haría.

Y, por primera vez en sus escasos dieciocho años, Eva encontró una verdadera razón para vivir.

…

_Holiwis gente, volvemos en forma de malévolos cucarachones para traerles una historia de mi OTP de Terra Formars… (es que son tan hermosos ;D;). Espero disfruten este primer capítulo :3 ¿dudas, comentarios, quejas, jitomatazos? ¡Adiosito! n.n_


End file.
